Um, Victorious? One shot
by HERsecretSONG
Summary: New student Tori Vega as a secret. But what happens when her secret comes back and bites her, and the one friend that doesn't like her finds out about it? Bad at summaries, R&R. Bade, little bit of Tandre. Better than it sounds, I swear!Rated T to be safe


_**Hi there! So, this is a one shot, my first (published) Victorious fanfiction, and I'm kinda proud. Though it is a bit twisted. It sounds like something Jade would write.. Weird...**_

_**Anywho, this is very OOC, especially for Jade.. You'll see. I completely erased Tori ever going to Hollywood Arts, so this is different. If you don't like it, too bad. I add a couple of scenes into this story from Jade&Tori's play date episode, as well as Freak the Freak Out. I should apologize for some of the language and the little bit of violence at the end... but I'm really not going to.**_

_**And now, to get this out of the way, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN VICTORIOUS! I ONLY WISH I DID, BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME!**_

_**And now, on with the show!**_

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I walked into school and to my locker, where I could see Beck and Jade waiting.

"Hey, Andre." Beck said. Jade just stared in her creepy way.

"Hey, guys. What's crackin'?" I responded.

"It's illegal to carry old chewing gum on the tip of your nose in Somalia, in Africa." Beck and I looked at Jade in silence. "What? It's true!"

"Hi hi!" Cat said as she bounced up to us – literally. She was wearing moon-shoes.

"Hi," I said.

"Did you hear about the new student? She's from Seattle!" Cat said with a giggle.

"That sucks," Jade said plainly. Beck rolled his eyes at her.

"What's her name?" I asked Cat, ignoring Jade.

"Victoria Vega! She's so pretty! And I heard that her audition was the best one since Whitney Houston!"

"Yeah, but where did you hear that?" Jade asked.

"Sinjin!"

"Sinjin?" Sinjin was the go-to guy if you want real facts.

"well dang," I said. "I wanna meet this girl!" as soon as I said that, the bell rang and we headed to class.

We sat down in the classroom and looked around for our teacher.

"Bah!" We all jumped when a man that looked homeless burst through the door at the front of the room. "Ah-hah!" he closed the door and jumped onto the little stage. "Welcome to acting improv! My name is Mr. Sikowitz, but you can call me Sikowitz. Now, we are going to jump right in and start with alphabetical improve."

"Um, Sikowitz, we all know you," I started.

"WRONG!" he yelled. "We have a new student with us!" He smiled. "So, the actors will be Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Robbie and our new student Tori!" I looked over to the new girl. She was beautiful with long brown hair, big brown eyes, and perfect cheek bones.

We all got up onto the stage and waited for more direction. I smiled at Tori, who smiled shyly back.

"Okay, open topic, starting with Q. Andre, go!"

"Question for Tori, where are you from?" I started.

"Right, Well, I am from Seattle."

"So cool!" Cat said.

"Tell us, why did you leave?" Jade asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Um, it was a little too rainy and cloudy for my family and I, so we decided to come to Hollywood."

"Very cool, Hollywood was a good choice, but why Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked.

"Well, I am very musical, and my parents wanted to get me into a school that focused on the arts, and Voila!" she smiled and I couldn't help but smiling too.

"Exactly right! Hollywood arts focuses on the arts!" Robbie said.

"EH! Robbie, you're out, the next letter was X!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Aw, man!" He sat down and picked up his puppet – I mean Rex.

"Cat, Go with X!"

"X marks the spot so we should go treasure hunting!"

"Zebra's may be able to help us there," Beck said.

"Actually, Zebras are afraid of humans," Jade said. "Especially me."

"Because everyone is scared of you, honey." Beck said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Can someone tell me why?" Tori asked.

"Do you want me to show you instead?" she answered, walking towards Tori with a glare, getting in her face. The other students 'Ooo'd'.

"Eep!" Tori said, backing away. Jade smirked.

"Forget this, let's do something tonight!" I exclaimed.

"Like what?" Cat asked.

"Cat you're out! Beck, go with G!" Cat walked off with a sad expression.

"Great idea!"

"How about we go to Karaoke Dokie and see how talented Tori really is," Jade suggested, her tone telling how she really thought Tori sang.

"I think that's a great idea," I said.

"Just a second, don't I get any say in this?" Tori asked.

"NO!" Jade yelled as she always does.

"Jade you're out, next letter was-"

"K, I know!" she stomped to her seat.

"Kay, how about we just go to Karaoke Dokie and if Tori wants to sing, she can," Beck suggested.

"Like that idea better, honestly," Tori said.

"um.." Beck said, thinking.

"Beck, next letter was M, you're out! Now down to Tori and Andre, who will be victorious?"

"My my, this class is weird." Tori stated.

"No big deal, it always is."

"Oh, then I better get used to it."

"Please, it would make your life so much easier."

"Quite right, I think."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"TORI WINS!" Sikowitz yelled as loud as he could. I rolled my eyes.

"Dang, man, you yell loud!"

"WHY THANK YOU ANDRE!" Sikowitz yelled.

"NO!" Jade yelled from her seat, glaring fiercely at Sikowitz, who stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh, very mature."

The rest of the class laughed.

"Anyways, that's all I have. Now, talk amongst yourselves, but whatever you do, do not look in that cupboard over there. Ever." He pointed to a cupboard with tape over it. He backed slowly over to a corner and picked up a coconut with a straw in it and started drinking.

"Anywho," I said, turning to Tori, who was staring at Sikowitz like he was crazy – which he was. "Karaoke Dokie at 5?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll be there." She smiled. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your talent?" I was about to answer, but Cat beat me to the punch.

"Everything!" she giggled. "He can play any instrument, write any song, act any character, tell any joke, dance any dance, you name it, he can do it!"

"Wow," Tori said. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks," I replied with a blush.

"So I heard that your audition was the best since Whitney Houston!" Cat exclaimed.

"Um," Tori answered. She was about to say more when the bell rang. We all left to our next class, and I was eagerly awaiting 5 o'clock.

When I walked into Karaoke Dokie at 4:45, I immediately saw Cat's red-velvet hair. I walked over and saw that Tori was the only other one there.

"Hey there, Ladies," I said as I sat down.

"Hi Andre!" Cat exclaimed with a giggle. "Help me convince Tori to do a duet with me!"

"You should do it. Especially before Jade gets here." I smiled at her, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Tori huffed. "What song do you wanna do?"

"Oo! Let's to Give it Up!" Tori sighed.

"Fine." They both got up and walked over to the MC. After talking to him for a few seconds, they walked on stage.

"Well folks, we got a duet coming to you tonight from Tori Vega and Cat Valentine! Let's go!" He pushed a button and the music started. Tori sang first, and I was absolutely blown away.

"_Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, blow you out of your mind." _

Cat looked impressed as Tori sang, and when it was her turn to sing, Tori looked really impressed. Most people didn't picture Cat as a person who could sing.

They got a standing ovation when they finished, and when they got back to me at the table, Tori was grinning.

"That was fun. I've never done that before!"

"Never?" Cat asked, gasping.

"You were a natural." I complimented.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile.

"Wow, Vega. That was pretty good." Tori turned to see Jade standing behind her, her arms folded.

"Thanks," she said. Jade sat down next to her and Beck sat next to me.

"Where's Robbie?" I asked.

"He couldn't come, his grandma needed his help to figure out the internet." Beck told us. Cat giggled and Tori snorted.

RANDOMPOV

"That sounds fun," Tori commented sarcastically. All of a sudden two guys walked up to our table, one on each side of Tori and Jade.

"Uh-oh," they said. "Babe sandwich! Whoa!" The pushed the girls together.

"Um, Hi?" Tori said.

"What. Are. You . doing." Jade snapped at them.

"We really wanna hang out with our friends. Alone." Tori added.

"We are alone." One of them said.

"It can be just the four of us." The other one said. They bumped fists in front of the girls. "Bajoink!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, my god," Jade and Tori said together. Cat, Beck and Andre just stared, trying not to laugh.

"So, doctor Chad, how's the patient look?" the one next to Jade asked.

"Oh! Looks like she has a Chad infection!" the one next to Tori said.

"Whoa! Aint NO cure for a Chad infection!" the other one replied.

"Guess you're stuck with me!" Chad said as the other one put his arm around Jade. They did the fist bump again.

"Bajoink!"

Jade pushed the guys arm off.

Another duet got up and started singing, and chad and the other dude started dancing really close to the girls. They obviously hated it. When the song ended, the guys started staring at the girls.

"Okay, two minute break then more Karaoke, here at Karaoke Dokie! Yay-yah!" the MC said.

"Oodle oddle loo," the guy next to Jade said as he tried to tickle under her chin. Chad was staring at Tori as she drank her green tea. "Oodle oodle loo," the guy tickled Jade again. "Are you ticklish? Oodle oodle loo," he tickled her again. Jade jammed her elbow back as hard as she could with a little growl, hitting the guy in the gut. He doubled over. Beck and Andre laughed loudly as Cat giggled, but they were all ignored by the two guys. Tori looked at Andre with pleading eyes.

"Come on," Chad said to Tori. "Can I buy you a soda?" Tori shook her head.

"No," she said.

The guy who got elbowed got up and leaned onto the table next to Jade.

"So, where do you go to school?" He asked.

"Hollywood Arts," Jade answered plainly.

"OH!" they both yelled.

"I think we got ourselves a couple of songbirds here!" Chad said.

"Do you guys sing songs?"

"Sing us a songy song!"

"Yeah, we wanna hear a little songy song action!" Tori and Jade looked at each other.

"They wanna hear a little songy song action," Jade told Tori. She smiled sarcastically.

"Kay," she said, turning to look at chad. "We'll sing you a song." They both set their drinks down and went over to the MC as the boys took their seats.

"Hey DJ," Tori said.

"Breaks over." Jade told him.

"What do you guys wanna sing?" he asked.

"Um," Tori looked down the list, trying to find the perfect song. "T-305," she said, smirking over at Jade, who smirked back. The MC smiled and nodded.

"Alright!" He started the music as they took their mics on stage. They could hear the two boys cheering obnoxiously loud. Tori started.

"_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right." _

_"I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the..." _Jade sang.

Tori: "_Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot."_

Jade_: "You think that we should hookup but I think that we should not."_

Tori_: "You had me at Hello, then you opened up your mouth!" _Tori sang. Then they sang together.

"_And that is when it started going south, Oh!" _they started walking off stage to the guys in their seats, singing strait to them._ "Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my - HEY! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, take a hint take a hint!"_ Tori skipped over to two empty chairs and sat down while Jade kept knocking into the boys. _"T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

"_I guess you still don't get it so let's take it from the top,"_ Tori sang.

Jade: _"You asked me what my sign was and I told you it was stop."_

Tori: _"And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped,"_

_Both: "You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, Oh! Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my HEY! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, take a hint take a hint!" _

They walked around to stand between Andre and Beck, who were laughing at the guys' expressions, and leaned on the table to look at the boys for the bridge. The boys were obviously getting the message, according to their faces.

"_What about no don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested." _

Tori: _"It's about time that you're leaving, I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and you'll be gone." _

The guys grabbed their coats and started to walk out, but Tori and Jade walked in front of them and pushed them back to their seats as they sang.

"_One," _Jade said.

_"Get your hands off my,"_

_"Two," _Jade said.

_"or I'll punch you in the,"_

_"Three," _Jade said.

_"Stop your staring at my HEY!" _They shoved the guys into their chairs and the guys looked shocked. The girls started skipping back onto the stage._ "Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, take a hint take a hint!" _They fell against each other as they finished the song. The crowd went wild as the guys stood up and practically ran to the door in embarrassment. Tori and Jade went and sat back down at their table.

"That was awesome!" Andre said to them.

"Super sexy, Babe," Beck said to Jade, kissing her.

"Thanks, guys," Tori said as Cat nodded in agreement.

"So, tell us about yourself, Tori," Beck said.

"Yeah, all we know is that you moved from Seattle because it's too rainy and cloudy and you're a totally amazing singer!" Cat said. "Tell us more!"

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Tell us about your family." Jade stated.

"Um.. My family. Well," Tori hesitated, though it was barely noticeable. "My parents are always working, so they're practically never home, though I do spend time with them on holidays and school breaks and stuff. And my sister, Trina, goes to our school, so you'll probably see her around – unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?" Andre asked.

"Because she's obnoxious. And loud. And irritating."

"Oh. So like any other sister or sibling." Beck said.

"No, she's much worse. She – you'll understand if you ever meet her."

"One time, my brother ate a whole box of Fruit Loops and his poop turned rainbow!" Cat said. Everyone stared at her.

"Cat, rainbow isn't a color," Tori told her.

"Yes it is!" she insisted. Everyone rolled their eyes, though they didn't let her see.

"So, I'm curious, Cat, why did you decide to dye your hair that color?" Tori asked.

"You don't like it?" Cat gasped.

"No, I think it's beautiful, but I'm just wondering what made you decide to dye it that particular color."

"Oh. Well, my favorite dessert is Red Velvet cake, and so this is the same color as red velvet cake," she explained, playing with a lock of her hair and smiling.

"Oh. That's cool."

"I know, right!" Cat laughed and Tori just smiled at her.

The rest of the night went well, and everyone was laughing and getting along all night – which is shocking because they had Jade with them. But she was surprisingly in a good mood. Tori and Andre kept flirting, and everyone at the table was amused by it. Cat had to leave early, as did Beck and Jade, which left just Tori and Andre.

"Hey, um, will you do me a huge favor?" Tori asked Andre as they were standing up from the table to leave.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked, willing to do anything for such a sweet, beautiful girl.

"Um, well, you see, I don't have my license, and my sister is at her boyfriend's house, and I really don't want to walk home in the dark and – "

"Sure, I'll give you a ride," Andre interrupted. She laughed.

"Thanks."

They walked out to Andre's car (a neon blue Volkswagen GTI) and got in. Andre put on his Pearpad music and then he drove out of the parking lot.

"So where to, white girl?" he asked.

"You know, I'm actually half Latino," she told him.

"Well then, where to, muchacha?" He repeated. She told him the neighborhood and they started singing to the music.

"I love Ke$ha," Tori said.

"I know, she's just so good," Andre responded.

"She's also super nice, though she doesn't seem like she would be in all her videos and interviews."

"You've met Ke$ha?"

"Yeah, Trina's boyfriend Eric's brother is Ke$ha's manager."

"Man that is awesome!" Andre exclaimed, turning into her neighborhood.

"Go to the end of the street and turn left," she instructed. "Now just follow this road all the way back. It will look like there's no driveway there, but it's hidden."

"Holy chiz!" Andre exclaimed as they stopped in front of her house. "This place is HUGE!" Tori laughed.

"You wanna see inside?"

"Heck yes!" He turned off the car and they walked up to the door. Tori pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Welcome to my home," Tori said.

"Aw, man! You have a Steinway!" He ran to the piano that was up on a little platform and sat down. Tori laughed and closed the door before following him. Andre started to play a little tune, which Tori recognized as a toned-down Ke$ha song.

"Nice," she told him. He smiled and started singing.

"_This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh," _they sang. They stopped when the door opened.

"Tori! Who the hell is here?" Andre noticed that she paled drastically.

"Um, just someone I met at school today. He was just giving me a ride home." She turned to Andre, who noticed her eyes at a fearful gleam to them. "You should leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andre got up and walked to the door, passing a tall man with black hair and an angry face.

"Goodnight, sir," Andre murmured.

"Bye." The door slammed as soon as he was outside. He sighed. He didn't like the feeling he got from that guy. Or the fear in Tori's eyes. But he had no choice but to leave, so he got in his car and drove away.

APOV

I saw Tori walk into the school the next morning as I was talking to Beck and Robbie. When our eyes met, I smiled and waved her over. I could tell her responding smile was forced.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Hi!" Robbie said. "Sorry I couldn't make it last night. Cat tells me you were amazing!" Tori blushed.

"She was," Jade commented, walking up behind Tori. She walked over to Beck, who kissed her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, if Jade is complimenting you, then you were obviously amazing. Jade never, and I mean never, gives compliments." I told her. She laughed, but I noticed her wincing slightly. My eyes narrowed.

"So, we should do something again tonight," Beck suggested.

"I can't," Tori said quickly. We all looked at her strangely. "My dad has a day off today, and he wants to spend some time with me and Trina." She explained. But I saw it – the flash of panic in her eyes. It was there, barely noticeable, but I saw it. Something wasn't right.

"Oh. Maybe tomorrow, then?" Robbie asked.

"Um, maybe. I have to go to class, I'll see you guys later." She walked away with a small smile.

"What's up with her?" Jade asked, staring after her. I stayed silent, watching her walk into a classroom at the end of the hall. I knew something was going. I just had to find out.

TPOV

They can't do this. They can't come back. They weren't supposed to find me and Trina. We left them for a reason. I pulled out my phone.

_Trina, DO NOT go home after school! Dad somehow found us, and I think mom is with him. I'm gonna call the cops, but don't go home. I want to make sure they're both gone before you come home._

I pushed send and waited for a reply. I didn't have to wait long.

_I know they're there. I went by the house this morning to get my Fuzzini boots. I heart them yelling though the door, so I didn't go inside. I'm scared, Tori. I'm staying with Eric until they're gone._

I hit reply.

_Good. Be careful. Stay with Eric at all times, and tell him to carry a gun._

I hit send and put my phone away as class started. This was going to be a long day.

As soon as the final bell rang, I rushed out to the parking lot while dialing on my phone.

"Hello, 9-1-1 operator, what seems to be the problem?" a female voice answered.

"Hi," I said as I closed my car door. "My name is Victoria Vega. We just moved here from Seattle, my sister and I, because we had to run from our parents. There's a warrant out for their arrest, and they showed up at our house last night."

"What are their names?" the lady inquired.

"Matthew and Diana Vega." I heard her typing on a computer.

"Okay. They're wanted for rape, assault and first degree murder, correct?" I took a shaky breath before answering.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, what's your address?" I gave it to her. "Okay, ma'am, I want you and your sister to stay away from your house until you receive a call from the chief of police, alright? What is your phone number, I'll give it to him." I told her. "Okay, thank you, Tori. The police have been dispatched; you should receive a call within the hour."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as tears started falling – tears of fear and hope.

"Not a problem. Stay safe." With that, she hung up. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, laying my head against the headrest.

My heart jumped in my throat and I let out a little scream when there was a knock on the passenger window. I calmed down when I saw Jade. She motioned for me to unlock the doors, and she got in when I did.

"Tori," she said softly. "Can I tell you a story?" when I nodded, she started.

"When I was six, my mom left my dad for his best friend. He was completely devastated, and I had no idea what was going on. After that, he started drinking, all the time. There was never a time that I remember after my mom left that he was sober. When I was seven, he started beating me. It started small, at first, just a slap here and there, but it got progressively worse until I was suffering from broken bones. And, when I was eleven… my dad raped me." I closed my eyes. "After the first time, he would do it almost every night. When I was thirteen, he said he was going to rehab, but I haven't seen or heard from him since. The only people who know this are Beck and his mom, and now you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I know what covered up bruises look like." I looked away. "Just know that you're not alone. I'm here if you need to talk." She smiled one last time before getting out.

After a few seconds, I got out and ran after her.

"Jade! Wait!" she waited. "I… will you sit with me?" I asked. "I'm waiting for a call from the cops."

"Sure." Was all she said. We walked back to my car in silence.

"Will you tell me what happened that you are waiting for a call from the cops?" She asked after we got in and got comfortable in my car.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Beck." She nodded.

"Of course."

"The real reason my sister and I moved," I took a deep breath. "Is because we had to get away from Matthew and Diana – our parents. They are on the run, but they showed up at my house last night."

"Why are they on the run?"

"They are wanted for rape, assault, and first degree murder." I heard Jade gasp. I sniffed and nodded. "I used to have a younger brother." I told her as tears started gathering in my eyes.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. She leaned over and hugged me tightly as I sobbed. I gripped her coat tightly in my fists. It felt nice to have some comfort – no matter how small, and no matter if the person giving the comfort didn't really like me all that much.

We sat like that for almost an hour before my phone rang.

"Hello? This is Tori," I answered eagerly.

"Tori Vega?" a man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm calling to tell you that we have Matthew Vega in custody, but we were not able to find Diana. We have our best detectives interrogating Matthew as we speak, but we don't know if he'll tell us anything."

"Snakes." I said. Jade gave me a questioning look.

"Pardon?" the man asked.

"He's deathly afraid of snakes. Put one in a small room with him and he'll tell you anything just to get it away. Even if it's just a garden snake."

"Really? That's great, because we have a Boa here at the station, in my office." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Will you call me when you find her? Please?" I begged.

"Of course. And Tori, I would recommend spending the night at a friend's house or something. Just to be safe."

"Alright. Thank you, Officer."

"Call me David. And you're welcome, Tori. I'll talk to you soon." We hung up and I turn to Jade.

"Can… would you mind if I spent the night at your house? He says I shouldn't go home in case she comes looking for me. They only caught Matthew."

"Of course. Any time."

"Thanks. Just let me call my sister to make sure she doesn't go home." Jade nodded and I dialed Trina's number.

"Tori?" she answered.

"Hey, Trina. They caught dad, but they haven't found mom yet."

"Did you tell them to use snakes?" She asked.

"Of course. They have a boa in the office, they're probably using it on him right now."

"Great. Don't go home, Tor," she whispered.

"I'm not. I'm spending the night at a friend's house. But the same goes for you, Trina. Not until I call you and tell you they have mom."

"Alright. See you later, Tori. And I love you. Never forget that." I smiled softly and sniffed.

"I love you too. Stay safe." I hung up and turned to Jade.

"Should I follow you?"

"No, I'll just ride with you; Beck picked me up this morning." I nodded and started the car.

She directed me to a private neighborhood and down a long driveway. Her house was an old brick gothic mansion that totally fit Jade.

"Nice place." I commented.

"Thanks. Come one, let's go inside."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, Matthew. Where. Is. Diana."

"How should I know? And I would never tell you, she's my wife and I love her. Why don't you answer my question? How did you find me?"

"This calls for drastic measures." The detective walked to the one-way glass and knocked twice. The door opened and a man walked in with a boa draped over his shoulders. Matthew started thrashing in his chair as he watched the man lower the snake to the floor.

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed as the man backed out and closed the door.

"Tell me where Diana is and I'll take him out. But you have to tell me first."

"GET IT OUT! TAKE IT AWAY! PLEASE, PLEASE, I'LL TELL YOU, JUST TAKE IT AWAY!" he begged.

"Uh-uh. Tell me first. Then he leaves."

"FINE!" the snake was now slithering over his foot, which was strapped to the chair. "SHE'S AT THE HOTEL ANDAZ IN WEST HOLLYWOOD! ROOM 13B! PLEASE, TAKE IT AWAY!" the snake was now sliding up onto his lap as he sobbed. As soon as he let out that information, the door opened and the same man came in, this time with a cage of two live rats. He walked over and the snake turned its attention to the rats.

Once the snake was out of the room, Matthew calmed down, but was still breathing heavily. The detective in the room turned to him, pulled back his arm, and punched him square in the nose.

"Bastard." The detective spat in his face before walking out and slamming the door.

TPOV

"So then she started laughing and her grape juice came out of her nose! It was hilarious! And she was wearing a white shirt, so it was stained purple, and it was so funny with her red hair!" Jade said through her laughter. I was, by this point, rolling around on her bedroom floor, clutching my stomach and howling with laughter.

"I can't" gasp "believe" gasp "she did that" giggle "she is so" guffaw "weird!"

We laughed for almost ten minutes before we started to calm down. When we could finally breathe again, I asked the question I'd been wanting to ask since I met her.

"So how did you and Beck get together?"

"Well, we've known each other all growing up, and we were like brother and sister. But then we were at a party at one of our friend's houses, and it was a sleepover so obviously we playing spin the bottle. Well, he spun and it landed on me. We were both so embarrassed when we kissed, he looked like a tomato!" We both giggled. "But after that, we switched to Truth or Dare, and someone dared me to make out with him for two full minutes, and it was surprisingly amazing, with the fireworks and everything. When it was Beck's turn, he picked truth, and someone asked him how he really felt about me. His face turned bright red and he mumbled something that I couldn't hear, but his best guy friend at the time did, and he looked shocked. So, obviously, I was curious, so when the game was over and everyone was doing something else, I pulled him aside and threatened to cut his hair unless he told me what his answer was."

"Why cut his hair?" I interrupted.

"He's completely obsessed with it. Anyways, it took me a few minutes, but he finally admitted that he was in love with me, and had been for almost a year. And we've been together ever since."

"Aw!" I gushed. "How old were you?"

"We were both 14."

"Wow, you've been together for three years?" she nodded and smiled. "That's so sweet!"

"Well, what about you, girl? Don't think I didn't notice you staring at Andre!"

I was about to deny it, but the doorbell rang. Jade sighed.

"Wait here. And don't think you're getting out of it. I'll be back in a sec." She left her room and I started messing around on her laptop that was sitting open. I was just finishing updating my Slap page when Jade slowly walked into the room.

"Tori, I'm sorry," she whispered shakily. I looked up and screamed.

Jade was pale and shaking, her eyes filled with tears and fear. Behind her was a woman around 40 with short brown hair and blue eyes.

My mother.

Pointing a gun to Jade's head.

BPOV

I drove down Jade's driveway with Andre in the passenger seat. We were laughing and joking when we parked next to Tori's car. There was an old minivan parked on the other side of Tori's SUV.

"Who else is here? Do you recognize that car?" Andre asked me. I shook my head.

"Come on, let's go see." We got out and walked up to the door. We both froze when we saw the door wide open.

"Shit," I said. I saw that the deadbolt was switched to locked, even though the door was open. I knew what that meant. We agreed on that signal back when we were 11. I turned and ran back to my truck, opening the passenger door and throwing open the glove box and pulling out my handgun and my hidden ID, shoving the ID into my pocked just in case.

"What's that for, man?" Andre asked, his eyes wide when he saw the gun.

'They're in trouble. See this?" I pointed to the deadbolt. He nodded. "Jade and I made that signal when we were 11. It means someone – probably her dad – is going to hurt her. This hasn't happened since we were almost 12 though." I turned and walked into the house, slowly, after loading my gun and turning off the safety lock. Andre followed me, and when I looked back, I was surprised to see him pulling a revolver from the back of his pants. I raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged. I was about to say something when we heard a gunshot and a scream come from Jade's room.

"Shit. I'm gonna go call 911. Help them, Beck. Go!" he whisper-yelled at me. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as I turned and rushed as quietly as I could up the stairs. I just hoped we weren't too late.

TPOV

I stared at my phone – or what was left of it. She shot it, scaring me as my hand was right next to it.

"Sit down," Diana commanded as she pushed Jade over to me. "So, Bitch," she said to me, sneering. "I hear you called the cops on your own father? Trina would never do that." She glared at me. "You were such a mistake. We should have killed you instead of Jackson!" By now, I was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Mom, Please!" I begged.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled I screamed a blood-curdling scream when Diana – my own mother – shot me in the leg.

I could barely see strait through the pain. I couldn't stop sob-screaming, but I could hear her maniacal laughter.

"She's your daughter!" Jade yelled.

"Shut up or I'll kill you, too!" Diana yelled at her.

"Please," I sobbed, screaming again when she shot my leg again.

JPOV

I screamed out as she shot Tori for a third time, and just barely managed to hold back my surprised gasp when I saw Beck appear in my doorway, pointing his gun at Diana's head. We made eye contact and I nodded minutely.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. As soon as she turned her attention away from Tori and I, I lunged forward and wrestled the gun out of her grasp.

"Bitch!" she yelled, and slapped me hard in the face.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Beck growled. Diana turned around and swung her fist at him. His hand flew up and grabbed her wrist, twisting it. She managed to slap his gun out of his hand and tried to push him to the ground.

Beck used his free hand to punch her in the face, which made it turn into a full on fist fight. While they were fighting, I ran over to Tori.

"Tori, open your eyes," I told her. They fluttered open, but they were unfocused.

"Tori, I'm going to tie a tourniquet on your leg, okay?" she slowly nodded. I shakily grabbed my belt from the bed and pulled it as tight as I could around her leg. I tied it. Ignoring her groans, I pulled off my sweater and balled it up to press it firmly against her bullet wounds. When that was done, I turned to anxiously watch Beck and Diana, keeping the pressure on Tori's let the whole time.

Diana aimed a kick at his shoulder, but Beck ducked and rolled in one motion, grabbing the gun next to him in the process. He rolled up onto his knee, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

Diana fell to the ground right as Andre ran into the room with four cops and three EMT's. Two cops aimed their guns at Beck.

"Drop your weapon!" one yelled. Beck slowly set his gun on the ground and put his hands behind his head as he began to talk.

"My name is Beck Oliver, CIA agent 553 Zebra Alpha 7 2 Peter Peter Quincy 775. ID in my front left pocket." One of the cops rushed forward and pulled a CIA ID card from his front pocket. **(I have no idea how this is really done in the movies or anything, I totally just made that up, obviously.)**

"Alright, get up," she said, handing him his ID back. Beck stood up and walked to Diana as the EMT's began working on Tori. When they pushed me away with words to sit down and rest, I stood up shakily and walked over to Beck. He stood up from his crouch next to the body and looked to the cop standing behind him.

"She's dead." He stated. He walked up to me and enveloped me into his arms. As soon as his arms wrapped around me, I started sobbing into his chest.

"Shh," he whispered into my hair. "It's over now," he said. He held me tightly, rocking us back and forth. "It's over."

TPOV

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was white. I blinked and turned my head.

"Hey, Tori." I turned my head and saw Jade and Beck sitting by my bed.

"Where am I?" I croaked out.

"The hospital," Beck murmured in response.

""Why am I…." I trailed off as everything came back to me. "What happened to Diana?"

"Tori," Jade began. "She's gone."

"Gone as in… dead?" I asked. Both Beck and Jade nodded. I giggled once, and then the dam broke. I was laughing and crying, talking and singing.

"Yes! Finally! All these years of fear, of misery, it's all over! I can finally live in peace!"

"You're not sad?" Beck asked. "You're not mad at me for killing your mother?" I'm assuming Jade told him everything, especially judging by the guilty look on her face when I looked at her.

"Of course not! You did me a favor! Thank you!" I sobbed out. Beck smiled and Jade just smirked.

"Um, should I come back later?" We all turned to see Andre in the doorway.

"No, come in!" I said with a smile. He came over and sat by me on the other side of my bed from Jade and Beck.

"Um, Beck, let's go get coffee," Jade said. She gave me a discrete wink before they left. I turned to Andre.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Ecstatic," I told him. He looked confused.

"Why?" Crap! He doesn't know!

"I'm alive, right?" I responded.

"Ah, that's a good reason," He agreed with a laugh. Phew! Good save!

"So, how long have I been here?" I asked.

"Just a day, well now two days. The Docs say you can probably leave tomorrow."

"Awesome!" I said with a large smile. He smiled back.

"So, I was wondering, um, If maybe –"

"Hi hi!" Dang it, Cat! He was totally about to ask me out! "How are you, Tori?" she asked.

"I'm great. I can probably leave tomorrow." I looked at Andre when I said this. He was staring at Cat as if willing her to leave. "Hey Cat, will you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure!" she bounced on her toes.

"Will you go get me a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Of course! I'll be back in a jiff!" She bounced out of the room.

"You were saying?" I turned back to Andre.

"Um, well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get dinner with me tomorrow night." He looked at me hopefully. I smiled at him.

"I'd love to. As long as I'm out of the hospital." He laughed.

"If you're not, we could always eat here," he suggested jokingly.

"Oh, how romantic!" I fake squealed.

"What's romantic?" Jade asked, walking into the room with Beck behind her.

"Having a date in the hospital," I answered.

"So did you finally get the balls to ask her out?" Beck asked Andre. Jade and I snickered.

"Shut up, man!"

"Come on, Andre. If you hadn't done it soon, she would have done it herself!" Jade teased.

"Would you really have asked me?" Andre asked.

"Yep," I told him. "I kept waiting for you to do it."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Aw, it's okay," I cooed. I held out my hand and he took it with a small smile.

Things were looking up. All the bad stuff was over, and I have a potential boyfriend and a potential best friend for life. Trina and I could finally start moving on with our lives. _Things are looking up._

"Tori! All I could find was this peanut butter cookie!" Cat said, running into the room. We all laughed.

"Thanks, Cat. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo... what did you think? Cool, right? I'm pretty proud of it. :) So.. sequel? I'm open for ideas for a sequel, so any suggestions are welcome. AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY! NO FLAMES! <strong>_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Now, I've totally been slacking on my story writing duties, but I'm trying to get better. So if you have something you'd like me to write, please tell me and I'll see what I can do. **_

_**I'm gonna quit rambling now.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**P.S. Did you know that P.S. stands for Post Script?**_

_**P.S.S. totally didn't see Beck working for the CIA coming, did you? Huh? Oo, I'm good. :P**_

_**K, bye now.**_


End file.
